helping out another kingdom
by James dark war
Summary: a princ is hiding from his uncle but with the help of the mane six and some one he didnt thought about loving they help him to re-build his army and make an allience with them but what does he keeps hiding from them. comments are welcome at any time
1. Chapter 1

**Helping out another Kingdom**

**Chapter 1**

I am from a small Kingdom it's in the middle of the Diamond dog kingdom, the Griffon's kingdom and the kingdom of Equestria my kingdom is unique which I will tell you during the story and how I got help from six ponies and two princesses.

I can turn into any pony I liked my body colour is black with black mane and tail my eyes her blue my cutie mark is a planet with a shield behind it. I was falling from the sky and I ended up crashing in this town but I couldn't tell properly because I was starting to gain black out.

When I woke up I was this white room that smelled like a hospital I looked around I was on this bed but then the door opened and six ponies rushed in scaring the skin out of me.

A purple unicorn came up to me first "hello my name is Twilight sparkle this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. As she pointed to each of them.

"My name is prin" I stop because these ponies don't know me or were I came from so I thought of a fake name "my name is Night were my" I asked them.

"Well you're in ponyville hospital" Applejack answered.

"Thanks but what kingdom is this" I asked while sitting up

"it's Equestria why where are you from then" this Twilight one asked me.

"I am from a small kingdom called Gemstone Kingdom" I could see them all looking like confused" I will tell yous when I feel right.

Then the door opened and the doctor walked in with this clip board "well looks like your injuries have held so there's no point of you being here".

"Night do you have a place to stay" I could see Twilight asking me.

"Um no I haven't" I was stretching my legs out but then I see all the girls looking at my cutie mark.

"What does your cutie mark means" this pink earth pony shouted which I think it was Pinkie Pie.

"I would like to tell yous but not right now" we were walking out of the hospital.

"Well I have a spear room if you want to stay there the now" we were walking to the town I crashed into.

"I would love to stay thank you" as we were walking through the night time.

As the girls said there good byes me and Twilight was walking I noticed this tree which looked like a house then Twilight open the door there was lots of books she was shown me to the room she was giving me there was a study table a bed two book shelves with a few books on them Twilight said her good night to me I also said good night to her.

I jumped in the bed I was thinking of home like how it is and all but I sight and went to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I had woken up to some noise down stairs I walked to see what was happening as I did I saw this most beautiful pink and yellow earth pony I felt weak I was snapped out of it when I saw Twilight with her "oh Night this is Miss Cheerilee she teaches at the Ponyville school.

"Hi" she had shaken my hoof.

"Hi" I said vary shy way "Twilight what happened to you library". As I looked around the room there were book all over the place.

"Oh it's just three little fillies Scottaloo, Sweetie Bell and Appleblom that all" she started placing book on their shelves again.

"Yes any way I must go now I have to set up the stage for the talent show good bye and it was nice meeting you Night. She waved off and left the room.

"So what part of the city in your kingdom are you from" I looked to Twilight my mouth hung opened by how quick she cleaned the mess up.

I got over it and replied "well it's a funny name but it's the capital city of the land its called Gallstone but it's the most beautiful city ever everything there looks as so it was made from glass and gemstones" I then heard my stomach growling "Twilight is there any café around here"

"Yes the Sugar Cube Corner wait how are you going to pay for things" she stopped me for going out.

"Well we us gemstones to pay for thing where I am from" I said in confusing way.

"Well we use bits to pay for thing here come I need to go there any way" she led the way to the café.

As we arrived and entered I was knocked down by this pink pony "hi I am Pinkie Pie can I throw you a welcome to Equestria party" she said dead super-fast I saw her bouncing about the place.

I got up of the floor and dusted myself off "well okay than and thank you". I turned and saw that Twilights mouth was dropped.

"How can you understand her even I don't get her sometimes" she walked up to me.

"Well I was taught how to understand fast talk" I smiled in my own amused way.

As I had something to eat this was my most favourite thing in the whole world a nice slice of a double chocolate cake Twilight was showing me around the place until it was time for the talent show. I was watching from the back of the crowed.

As the show finished with the awards I like the comedy one which I thought was funny but yet good I helped clean the place up little bit then headed back to Twilight house. I was on the balcony thinking seeing these little foal doing that made me wonder about me home and if its safe or has it what I was scared off has truly happened to it.

I watched there moon in the night sky I felt a little drop of tear coming down my face I tried to think of a happy place but couldn't so I just went to bed while the tears were still running down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I got out of bed the next day due to hearing Pinkie Pies voice shouting something like some race. As I got to where the voice was coming I saw there was lots of other ponies and Rainbow Dash and Applejack fighting Twilight had a medal around her neck then I saw this white pony that others were bowing down to after she talked to Twilight she saw me and asked if she can talk to my in privet.

We were standing in Twilight house in silence I was really nervous because I thought on want would happen if she found out about who I really am she broken the silence first "so where are you from and what's your real name".

I was shocked but still nervous I gulped "my real name is prince Care I am air to my fathers and mothers throne their names are king Blue Night and my mother is queen Freela the kingdom is small but very powerful it's called kingdom of Gemstone" I stopped to let it sank in her I kept looking away from her.

"So why are you not at you kingdom then" I now saw her sitting down on this chair.

"Well okay I will tell you. You see my citizens can transform into any pony and well we are immortal and like I said are powerful. And well we protect the planet from any harm like invasions until recently my uncle was never told about me being born" I paused to take some brink of water.

"because he wanted the throne to himself but when he found out he tried to make me rule with him but I kept to the good side like my parents any way my mothers and fathers army was fighting my uncles army and they attacked the capital city my father" I stopped because I started having tears coming down my face I finally continued.

"my father and mother said to me to run away and come back for the throne in a few days or weeks" tears were now freely coming down my face "the last word I heard them say was I love you son" and I was crying after that.

I felt hooves around me I looked to see it was Celestia with a sad look on her face "I am so sorry you can stay here as long as you like".

But keep this a secret I don't want the girls to know I will tell them when it think it's right" I wiped a last few tears away from me.

"I agree I think I have a book about your kind" I perked up at this.

That's impossibly we were kept out of books and kept into the shadows for what we do because we fear that the kingdoms of this planet would try to kill us that's why we were secrets" I stopped to think" but I would love to see the book someday".

Okay well I must get back to the palace I will keep your secret I would like you to come to the grand galloping gala and see you then" she fade away out of the room.

I walked to the balcony looking at the sun and I thought one of the songs.

There an old saying

No matter how far you will go

You will always come back home.

Were the grass grows so wild

Were the wind blows so silently

And were the river rushes by so fast

And were your always safe and sound

Were you are always welcome back tooooo

So there's an old saying I closed my eyes

No matter how far you go

You will always come back home

This is where you are born

Make friends, love and family

This is where you truly belonggggg.

I stopped as a single tear was coming down my face I then heard sniffles I turn to see it was Twilight and her friends and Miss Cheerilee all standing there with tears coming down the faces "what".

That was so sad and most beautiful song" Fluttershy said with a soft voice.

"Yes it is it meant to be that sad were you come from" Rarity was using a cloth to clean up her tears.

"Well yes it's the second saddest song to me" I saw the sun going down to end the day.

"Oh I almost forgot what is you favoured colour for the party" Pinkie Pie said hopping about bring a smile on me.

"Well I like all the colours" we were walking to get something to eat.

As we got our stomach full and said our good byes and headed off to bed I had a fear for something might come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So the next day I was up early thinking about what to do like went to tell these girls the truth or went is it the right time to tell Miss Charliee that I love her so much while walking through the town I was interrupted by this pony in the ally way I could see he was wearing my uncle army uniform I shouted "what are you doing here has my uncle sent you to kill me"

"No he wanted to do that himself prince or should that be king now hahaha" I could see him a little better he was blue all around even his tail and mane.

"Fight me in the open fields" we headed to the place I failed to notice that Twilight and her friends were following me.

We both were in silence he then shouted "you know I was supposed to bring you back" he then changed into an alicorn.

"Fine if it's an alicorn battle you want then it will be" I then turned into my alicorn body and my armour appeared on my it was gold and my sword along with me.

We charged into each other raising our hoofs in the air and we made contact in our faces he then kicked me but I used my magic to force grip him and punched him in the stomach he gasped for air pushed him away from me.

We then pulled our sword out and crashed into each other and had taken to the skies with each blows leaving scratches I managed to knock his sword out of his hoof. He fired a few magic bolts at me I raised a shield to stop them but his bolts deflected of the shield and hits him.

As he got hit and plumed to the ground I landed next to him he was in pain and dyeing slowly and he was coughing up blood he looked at me "please put me out of my pain please".

"I will good lucky" I then pulled his sword over him and pushed it down. As I sat there I silence I heard rustling in the bush so I went to check it out but there was nothing there so I shrugged it off and headed to Twilight house I turned back into my earth pony my armour and sword fade away.

I made it to Twilights house and entered it but was tackled by Rainbow Dash and Applejack holding me down on the ground and I saw the others coming out "what going on here" as I tried to fight.

"We know what you did tell us Night" Twilight was angry and shouting at me.

I stopped fighting and lowered my head "I can't not yet can but I can tell yous at the gala tomorrow" they then let me up off the floor.

"Okay" they all said at the same time.

"Thank you" I walked to the door for some fresh air. As I was sitting down to the nice night I saw Miss Charliee "hi I was wondering if you like to come the grand galloping gala with me. I was nervous at asking her.

Yes I would love to come Night" she was smiling at me.

"Okay" we said our good nights I then went to bad thinking about tomorrow would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I had arrived early at the palace meeting up with princess Celestia "hello prince how may I help you" we both bowed our heads to each other.

"Hello princess I would like to tell the truth to the girls know" I was being lead through the castle.

"okay I have a nice tux for you at the gala and I have a room set so you can tell them would you like Miss Charliee to come to there as well" she opened the door and looked at me.

"Yes and thank you princess" I closed the door and looked at the tux it was black with a white collar and a red bow it had gold buttons on it was nice I looked at the time and sigh now here comes the hard part.

A few hours later and we all were in the room Twilights friends Miss Charliee and princess Celestia "okay here's the story" I told the same story as I told Celestia.

"I find that hard to believe" Rainbow Dash said from behind.

"here this might help yous twilight can you read it out" Celestia placed a book on the table and opened it up to a page.

Twilight began reading the page out loud "it's said there a secrete kingdom that protects the planet from any harm but no pony knows where they are it thought that whoever sees them has their memory wipe clean" she finished reading it.

"So go back and get the throne" Rainbow Dash said this time in the air.

"I can't I am scared" I looked away from them

"What are you scared of" she placed a hoof on me.

"I am scared of my uncle for what he did to me in the past" I said with sadness in me.

"What did he do um if you don't mind me asking" I saw Fluttershy saying very shy.

"Okay do yous want to see" I asked them all before showing them

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

I then turn into my Pegasus body I looked and saw that that they all had worried looks on their faces I felt bad because what they were looking at was my Pegasus that had only one wing on it "when I was young my uncle found out and well tried to kill me but didn't he cut off my left wing it affects my alicorn body as well I don't fly so good now" I turned back into an earth pony.

"So does you uncle hold the throne now" Miss Charliee asked.

"No as far as I know my mother's army was fighting in the capital city but I don't know much" I got up off the seat.

We all made our way to the gala to enjoy the night off. I was next to Miss Charlie for the night I thought that this is the best time to tell her now so I looked into her eyes "Miss Charliee I have these feeling for you and well I want you to know that I love you"

"So do I" she was smiling at me we both hugged into each other.

But we were looking to see that Pinkie Pie was on the stage singing a song than Applejack came in followed by Rainbow Dash head butting somepony than saving him. And Pinkie Pie started crashing the stage then animals started running about the place Fluttershy came in me Miss Charliee didn't stay we made our way out of the place and headed for home.

We made it to Miss Charliee house "well I must say that's a great way to end the night" I said and started to walk off but was stopped by Miss Charliee.

"Wait do you want to come in for same tea" she was almost like flirting way I couldn't resist it and walked in her house closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up I was in a different bed but then I think back to last night it brought a nice smile on me then I found a piece of paper it read "dear Night

I had to go to my work but if you're not doing anything later we can meet up at Sugar Cube Corner

From Miss Charliee"

I was thinking on what to do until then then so I got up and made the bed and left the house and headed to Twilight house but I didn't noticed her and crashed into her we got off the ground and dusted our self "sorry about that Night I was distracted by a dragon that is causing this smoke".

"Really mmm" as I looked up at the sky and saw that there were dark clouds above.

"Yeah do you want to come" Twilight asked me.

"Sorry but I have plans" and she walked off and away

I was walking to the school as I got there I saw that it had a bell and a little flag on top it was cute and I saw all the little foals playing outside so I walked in and saw her sitting down at her desk "hello you".

"Hi Night" she hugged into me I could tell something was bothering her

"What is wrong" I asked I concerned for her.

"it's just that I am teaching about different royalties and well I only the two princesses and well you but you have to be secrete so I don't know what to do and also if I am allowed to tell them well I don't know anything about you or your family history" I felt sorry for her right now and that's when I got it.

Listen leave it to me I will think of something" I gave her a kiss on the cheek the cheer her up which worked like a charm.

I had to go now because she had to start class again so I rushed over to Twilight house. Through the door opened I saw spike Twilight friend dragon Spike can you send a letter to the princess for my he nodded and had a pen and paper ready

"Dear princess Celestia

I was wondering if it's okay with your permission to tell the class about my family history and well my uncle knows that I am here the now

From prince Care aka Night"

He rolled it up and sanded it with his flams then a few min later Spike pulled out a letter and read it

"Dear prince Care

It is up to you if you want to do it or not so good lucky with it

From Princess Celestia co ruler of Equestria".

I had a smile on my face perfect now tomorrow I will go to the school and give the class the nice lesson.

I then rushed to the town hall and talked with a mayor she was surprised to know that she didn't know that she was hiding a prince in the town any after telling her the plan I then got to the café and it was weird because the light were out but the door was open so slowly made my way in and the "SUPRIESE" I jumped in the air like my life was ending the Pinkie Pie came running out to me "did I get you" she was in that super-talking fast mode.

"Yes Pinkie Pie you did and thanks" then the music started playing I saw Miss Charliee I walked up to her and gave her a fright "Night don't do that".

"Sorry listen I can teach your about my family history" I can see her smiling with happens in her.

So the rest of the party went very well then the nigh came to end the lovely day so we said our good byes and I headed off to bed for tomorrow I will be kept on my feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the sun rise high in the sky I quickly got I nice wash and headed out to get to the school in time.

Miss Charliee saw me enter "class we have a special gest" she moved to the side to allow me up front.

"Hello class my name is prince Care and I am from this kingdom called Gemstone" I saw a hoof raised in the air

"Where is that" so I started telling them about my family history and pointed out were the kingdom was on the map. I saw another hoof in the air.

"What do you us to pay for things" the little fillies asked me

"We use gemstone to pay for things" as I was finished the lesson

Miss Charliee then came up "okay class time for lunch break" as the class the left the room before I can leave she pulled me in for a long passion kiss and dragged me over to her desk at this point you can use your imagination on what happened all I can say was it was fun.

As I was sitting in the café along with Twilight and her friends waiting for the time to reveal myself to this town. As the time drew closer I was on the stage to tell the ponies who I am the Twilight said my name and I got on stage "hi my name is prince Care I come from kingdom of Gemstone" after telling them my story some had tears coming down and others had sad look on them.

As I was finished with the town and the sun was starting to go down as the night was making the start I was looking out of the window and was thinking about my home town like the ones I lift behind I closed my eyes to go to sleep for the night.

(Authors note)

I know this is really short it's just that I ran out of idea


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked down stairs to get something to eat and meet up with Twilight "morning prin" I stopped her.

"Twilight just call my Care please" I walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know what day it is" I shake my head "today is harts and hooves day the day were you spend an entire day with your special somepony".

Then I got it "oh you mean valentine's day that were we call it" I then ran out to meet up with Miss Charliee I was heading to the school thinking this is the most like she will be.

I saw standing in the yard the place was empty well only three little fillies "hi yous three have you seen Miss Charliee"

"No we haven't sorry" Sottaloo said in a fast way.

I then thought I know where she might be and galloped of to Sugar Cube Corner. I got to the place and to my disappointment she wasn't there then I thought her house so I rushed over there.

I knocked on her door and waited for an answer but nothing the I knocked again and waited but nothing I was think on how strange this was so I made my way through the park then something caught my eye two empty glass I picked one up I thought way would any pony just leave these here I taken a sniff of it my eyes shot open I knew what this was and rushed into town.

The first place was the café "Mrs Cake have you seen anything strange" as I asked her.

"Yes Miss Charliee and big Macintosh was acting all strange to me" she was placing what looked like fresh muffins they were being eyed by this cross eyed grey pegusies I then rushed outside to try and find both of them.

I then saw both of them going to bump into each other then I rushed to them and didn't notice about the hole in the ground but us three ended up at the bottom of the hole as looked around and got out I help Miss Charliee out the big Macintosh out.

When Big Mac and Miss Charliee were off giving three girls there punishment I had gone to Sugar Cube Corner and I saw them entering the café "I hope you didn't give them to much of a bad punishment" as I had a smile on me.

"Enope" is all he said and we all sat down to talk I paid for three teas for us.

When we were finished with our drinks we headed to the farm by the time we got there the three girls had finished there punishment we said our good byes and head of the Miss Charliee house.

"Would you like some tea" she opened the door.

"I would love some" I sat on the couch and Miss Charliee came up with some tea "listen I was thinking maybe I should go back to my home town to get the throne" I looked out at the night sky.

"I am with you all the way I will even go with you as well" she was hugging into me "come you can stay here for the night" she was dragging me up to her bedroom for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

I had open my eyes to the sun and I looked to see Miss Charliee sleeping next to me I thought about last night I never knew that she knows some good moves that night then she woken up and "good morning Care" we climbed out of bed and headed to kitchen for some breakfast.

As we finished having breakfast we were at Twilight house where her friends are and the three little fillies are eating away "listen I am going back to my home" as I was nervous about this.

Really" Fluttershy said sad in her voice.

"Yes I think non off yous would like to come" I was looking at them.

"Now wait there we are your friends so yes we are coming with you" she was placing her hat on her head.

We packed up with enough food to use all and started walking out and Twilight had written a letter to Celestia telling her what's happening we moved out.

"Okay to get to my home place you have to go through the forest and go to the mountains and you are close enough. We then entered the forest I had my armour on and was next to Miss Charliee the whole way.

As the sun was setting down we made camp Applejack had made a nice meal for us all. I looked out I thought how good it will feel being home I will be there by tomorrow which I couldn't wait to I closed my eyes to get some rest.

The next day we all got ready and moved out. We came to the mountains that I said "okay we head east now then we should come to an open field with a mighty castle but yet beautiful" I said while walking.

As we were getting closer I could feel it I was really nervous now until Applejack said there an open here she pointed out and we rushed over there as we were standing in an open field with a hill at the bottom stand this huge mighty city that almost looked like it was made from glass and in the middle of it all was a castle that was ten times bigger that princess Celestia place.

It most beautiful darling" I felt proud and ran off with the rest behind me.

We entered the city it was abandoned "so where is everypony" Twilight asked while I was looking around the place it was deserted nopony was here.

"I have no clue but guessing my uncle got through the walls come on let's get to the castle" we walked through the empty streets. We entered the castle in the lobby was highly decorated there were different types of flags on the wall and statues.

So what does these flags mean" one of the girls asked I turned to face them.

"well you see these are the only cutie mark we get here like this one a planet with a word means your good at fighting with a sword then you have the planet with spear means your good at throwing them but these two belongs to my father's army. I had taken them to another two sets of flags.

For my mother's army you have the planet with an archery means your good to shoot far away targets then you have the planet with a shield means you're a special force" I was walking through the place.

"Wow what's this statue all about" I saw them looking at a pony with a flag.

"Oh that's our god her name is Harlan she was the first pony to have been given these powers I have a flag that out stand these other ones" I lead them to the throne room.

We got to the room there were two huge golden chairs and the biggest flag they ever saw it was a planet with a pony in front "it means you're willing to stand to protect the planet" I heard some noises I pulled my sword out. Then the door open and three ponies walked in wearing golden armour on them when I realised how they were wearing my mother's special team they saw me they ran up and bowed there head "your highness".

"Hello you three were my mother and father" I asked them.

"Well you father got killed and well come with us quickly" we followed them

They take us to the small room and there she was my mother her body colour was white and had pink mane and tail "mother" I ran up to her.

"son I am dyeing but listen your uncle have taken our citizens to his castle here son your fathers and my crown" she handed my two golden crowns with red gemstones in them "now listen I know it's not the right time but I want you to make an alliance with any kingdom of your choice and one last thing I love you" she then closed her eyes teas were coming down my face as I was crying over her body then I felt hooves on my I saw it was Miss Charliee.

"I am sorry Care for her" she was hugging into me.

I got up and looked at my mother's special team there were four of them "what is your names" I asked them all.

My name is captain Blue light" a blue stallion pony said.

"I am sergeant light" a whit and yellow mane and tail mare said.

"My name is medic Bandage" a grey stallion with light grey mane and tail.

"And my name is privet Firefly" a fire body colour mare with white tail and man said.

(Author's note)

See next chapter for part two.


End file.
